


Leverage

by astrugglingwriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Broken Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Feels, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Stiles, POV First Person, POV Scott, POV Scott McCall, POV Sheriff Stilinski, POV Stiles, The Alpha Pack, pov aiden, pov ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 21,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrugglingwriter/pseuds/astrugglingwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Alpha pack in town wanting Scott to join their pack, they decide they will do anything to get what they want. Even if that means using his best friend, Stiles, as leverage to do it.</p><p>This is mostly in Stiles' POV. Some will be in Scott's, Ethan's, and Aiden's POV as well. There will be more POV's in Part 2; however, I'm only done with Part 1 of 2 so far. Part 1 contains 23 chapters.</p><p>Warning!: Contains hurt Stiles so if you don't like that kind of stuff please don't read because I'm sorry to say there will be quite a bit of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kidnapping

Just leaving school, I’m heading back home for the day. The Alpha pack is still at large but they haven’t caused any trouble lately and Scott is off doing his own thing so I decided I’m going to just go home tonight and relax. I think there is a Star Wars marathon and leftover pizza in the fridge all with my name on it. 

I pull into my drive way and shut off my jeep. I can already feel my stomach growl with longing for the much needed pizza I’m about to demolish. 

Stepping out of my jeep, I lean over my seat to grab my bag before I head inside the house when something solid hits me in the back of my head. I fall to the ground, my vision fogging before I see nothing but black.

*************************************************************************************

I wake up to my head throbbing. Luckily, I’m laying on something cold that helps to numb the pain a bit. But why am I laying on a cold surface? A surface that feels a lot like concrete.

I open my eyes and all I see is black. I can’t see anything at all. What the hell happened? I can piece together that someone obviously knocked me out and brought me here. Kidnapped me. Shivers run up my spine at the thought.

Who would want to take me? And Why? For what reason?

I take in a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm my nerves. I can’t freak out right now. It won’t help. I need to keep my mind clear and think. I definitely don’t need a panic attack which is what I’ll get if I continue.

I search my pockets for my phone but all my pockets have been emptied. No phone, no wallet, no car keys, no chapstick. Nothing.

I slowly stand and feel my way around the dark room until my hand presses against a wall. I’m looking for the light switch when my fingers come across a door.

I find the knob and twist it but to no avail because it is locked from the other side. I suppose I should have known it wouldn’t be that easy.

I begin to bang on the door a few times yelling out for anyone who could hear to let me out. When banging on the door is no longer enough, I start ramming into it. Pushing and pulling the knob, trying to loosen or even break it. 

I could really go for some werewolf super strength right about now.

I don’t know how long I was fighting with the door before I finally became too tired and gave up. At least for now.

I need to conserve my energy. I don’t know who these people are, what they are planning, if they will even feed me. I might need to put my energy to better use later when I have a better chance at escaping rather than fighting a losing battle with a door.

I slowly back up until I reach the corner of the room and slump down to the floor.

Then I wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!!!! Thank you for reading Chapter 1. :) Chapter 2 will be posted immediately and every chapter after that will be posted one a day until Part 1 is finished. I am currently working on Part 2 and will update as with that as soon as possible. ;p


	2. A Visitor

The more I wait, the more my anxiety pulses through me. My ADD makes it hard for me to sit still and not do anything but I know there isn’t anything I can do.

I’m only human after all.

The only thing I can hope for right now is that someone realizes I’m gone. Scott catches my scent and tracks me back here….wherever here is.

I grunt out in frustration, rubbing my hands through my hair. I can’t just sit here. I have to do something. Anything.

I stand back up, running my fingers along the walls to see just how big this room is. Not very. Maybe 10x15 feet and there is nothing else to the room. It’s completely empty. Well, unless you count the 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile teenager inside.

I lapped through the room a few more times before I eventually came back around to face the door. This stupid, damn, sturdy door. Why can’t I not be lazy and go work out sometime? It would benefit me on so many occasions. 

Oh yea, it’s because I like food. The fattening kind of food that makes you sluggish and adds to the laziness that makes up the 147 pounds that is Stiles Stilinski. Not to mention there really isn’t ever time for it.

If it’s not helping your best friend deal with being a werewolf and defeating a vengeful alpha, it could be that you are helping same said best friend with stopping a vengeful teenager from using an asshole…I mean a lizard-like demon spawn from hell with no free will…to kill people that “killed” him first. And just when things start to semi get back to normal. An alpha pack decides to show their ugly faces because they want Derek to kill the rest of his pack and join them…Well, wanted would be the better word for it, because now they’re after yet again the same said best friend who it turns out, might be some kind of True Alpha.

I swear. My life will never be the same ever again.

I lean my head against the cool door and listen. Either this room is sound proof or no one is out there. I jerk the knob a few more times but nothing has changed with it’s solid hold.

“Hello?” I call out. As if that would work now after all my failed attempts so far. “Stiles here. You wanna let me out now?”

I bang on the door a few more times for good measure before a light flips on and blinds me. I cover my eyes, backing away from it out of instinct as I hear the door opening. A woman snickers at me as she grabs me by my collar and yanks me towards the floor in the center of the room. I grunt as I hit the hard surface and am met by a different set of hands, helping the woman drag me to a sitting position on my knees.

I blink furiously, trying to regain my vision when I see a blurry image of someone… a man…sitting in front of me on a chair. When did a chair get in here? They must of brought it in themselves because I know for a fact there wasn’t anything at all in here before.

“Hello, Stiles.” The calm voice says.

The fog clears from my eyes as I look up to the voice and I see the man. A man I recognize but have never spoken to before. A man with power and desires that would lead him to kill anyone in his way. If this is the man that brought me here, which it obviously is, then I can assume he did it for a reason. He is going to use me in his charade to get what he wants…my best friend.

“Deucalion! Fancy meeting you here. I like what you’ve done to the place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! :D I hoped you liked it. Chapter 3 will be posted tomorrow! Please comment and let me know what you think so far!


	3. Hold Your Tongue

Deucalion smiled at me. “Always the funny one, aren’t you, Stiles?”

“Funny? Me? No, not at all. I genuinely think this is a nice place. I think it could do with a little more furniture, some better lighting, and someone has to do something about the lock on that door. I think it sticks a little so your guests can’t get out. Other than that, this place is a home sweet home.”

Deucalion stared at me a moment, or rather faced toward my direction, before he pulled the cap off his walking stick revealing a spear tip underneath. He swung it in a fluid like motion, slashing me across my face.

I didn’t give him the satisfaction of letting him know how bad it hurt. I took the pain silently, biting down on my lip, but man did it sting like a bitch. 

“I think I would like to look at your guest policy,” I blurted out. “Definitely gonna have to give you a 1 out of 5 star rating on yelp.”

Deucalion still smiled down at me which sent shivers down my spine. He leaned forward until he was only inches from my face. If it weren’t for the hands holding me down, I would have felt the need to back away from him.

“Stiles,” his voice steady. “Say one more word without permission to speak. Just one. I will have Kali and Aiden here, cut your tongue out.”

I could feel the horror wash over my face. “You wouldn’t,” I uttered without thinking.

Deucalion leaned back in his chair before holding up a hand to the other two Alphas in the room as if motioning to proceed with an order.

They immediately grabbed me and threw me onto my back. I felt the wind knock out of me as Kali got on top of me, holding my face still with her clawed hand. I squirmed, trying to loosen her grasp. I used my hands to block her from my face until Aiden came up from over my head and grabbed them, pinning them to the floor.

Groans and grunts and other little sounds could be heard from me as I kept my mouth closed as best as I could. I thrashed my head in every direction but her strength prevented me from moving much at all.

Her free clawed hand came closer and closer to my face. “Open up,” she taunted.

I refused until Aiden gripped my arms so tightly that I cried out. Kali took advantage of my pain and swiftly grabbed my tongue, repositioning her other hand to keep my mouth open.

Fear ran through me and I felt tears water my eyes. I couldn’t hold back my muffled cries as her claws dug into the soft tissue. She began to pull when Deucalion could be heard from behind her. “Actually Kali. Maybe it could benefit us more if he kept his tongue….For now.”

She gave me one last sneer before they both let go and got off of me. I immediately backed away from them until I reached the wall and leaned against it, the taste of iron filled my mouth. I spit it out and sent a glare at Deucalion.

He had a look of satisfaction on his face, knowing he had gotten to me because of my silence. With that, he stood up and held out his arm for Kali to lead him out of the room. “Leaving so soon?” I asked. I mean, how long could they really expect me to be quiet for?

Deucalion paused before turning to me. “Remember. I said it could benefit us. I didn’t say that it was necessary for what your purpose for being here is.” He chuckled. “And if you’re worried about being in here alone. Aiden here will be more than happy to keep you company.”

An uneasiness settled inside me as I watched the other two walk out of the room, leaving me alone with a werewolf that has a less than satisfactory history with anger management.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter for today! Hoped you all liked it. Next chapter will be posted sometime tomorrow!


	4. Aiden

Somehow knowing who my captors are doesn’t make me feel any better. In fact, knowing that it’s Deucalion and not just some psycho looking to collect a ransom or something simple leaves a kind of dread flowing through me.

I know what they are capable of and it scares the shit out of me. I hate to admit it but it does.

And now….now I’m stuck with this oversized cocker spaniel giving me a death glare in a room too small to fit all that testosterone.

I know what’s coming though. I know what Deucalion left him in here to do. My anxiety is skyrocketing just waiting for him to pounce and start throwing punches. I just don’t know what he is waiting for.

As if he could read my mind, he lunges towards me. Grabbing ahold of my collar and lifting me into the air just to slam me back down to the ground.

I cry out as the wind is knocked out of me.

“Aiden!” I try to get out as the hits start making contact with my rib cage. “You don’t have to do this! Aiden!”

He ignores all my attempts to get him to stop and I eventually give up and focus more on protecting what I can of my body from his blows. 

Pain shoots through my body in places I’ve never felt it before. What sucks the most is I know he is holding back. Not because he wants to but because Deucalion wants me alive. 

I lose track of how long this goes on for. It feels like an eternity but oddly enough, I’m starting to feel numb. I’m aware of every time his fist smashes into me but my body is falling limp and not registering it anymore.

I feel all my energy drain from me and soon enough, none of the punching and bashing and jabbing is being blocked anymore.

A darkness starts to fall over me. It’s soothing and encouraging as I fall deeper into it. I let it take me, welcoming the numbness it generously gives until I finally fade away from reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy everyone!!!!! Sorry, I know this chapter is really short, soooooo I'm going to be posting the next chapter sometime today as well! Thank you for reading!!!


	5. Nightmare

The breeze hits my face as I walk through the woods. I’m not sure how I got here but I’m just glad I’m not in my dark, little room anymore and somehow I managed to escape the Alpha pack.

I look around, trying to figure out where it is exactly that I am but everything looks the same. Just trees and leaves and more trees. Everywhere.

I hear a twig snap from behind me and I twist my head around so fast to see what did it that I almost pull a muscle. 

I don’t see anything there though. I continue to walk. This time, my pace a little quicker than it was before. There may not have been anything there but I still sense it. A sort of presence following me.

Fear sprouts within me. What if I didn’t get away? What if it’s one of them coming after me? To take me back. I don’t want to go back.

Snickering from behind me sent my body into a panic that made me move faster. I’m jogging now as I urge myself to get away but it just gets louder and louder. I start to run, but I know I’m not near as fast as I need to be.

I make a turn around a big tree to get away when I suddenly find myself in an alley way. What happened to the forest? To the daylight? It must be the middle of the night right now.

I dismiss the strange change in scenery and keep going. The snickering has stopped but I can still feel the presence bearing down on me. It constricts my chest so much that I start to panic. I can’t breathe. 

My lungs are on fire, begging for air but I can’t give them what they want. I stop in the middle of the alley, dropping to my knees and clutch my chest. Panic attack.

It can’t be. It’s happening out of no where with no real cause. That never happens. Not like this.

Footsteps at the end of the alleyway make me look up. There is a figure there, walking towards me. I can’t see who it is but I don’t need to. Deep down. I know. I know it’s Aiden.

I look behind me to see Kali. They found me. They found me and there isn’t anywhere else I can run. Now. Now I have a reason to panic. 

I close my eyes and try to calm myself down but with every step I hear them take, the more weight I feel press onto my chest. Tears build up in my eyes and fall down my face but I don’t care. I know I look weak right now but I don’t care. I just want to get away. Be safe. Be home.

The foot steps stop and the pressure crushing down on me disappears. Waves of air relieve my body as I gasp for breathe. 

I open my eyes to see myself in my house. I’m downstairs on the living room floor and the two Alpha’s are no where to be seen.

I stand up, still not feeling too certain that I am indeed safe yet. I turn to walk upstairs when I hear a gurgling cough coming from the kitchen. If it wasn’t for my curiosity, I probably wouldn’t have the courage to go see what made such a noise.

I take a step in, glancing around, when I see a set of feet protruding from behind the table. I pause, dread washing through me. 

Please don’t be him. Please don’t be him. Be anyone but him.

I repeat that to myself over and over again in my head until I slowly make my way around the table just to find the very last thing in this world I would ever want to see.

My father.

He’s coughing up blood, deep gashes visible through his uniform. I run to his side and take him into my arms.

“Dad!” I exclaim. He doesn’t seem to hear me or take much notice to me at all. “Dad!” I yell.

He lays there, in my arms, clutching at the familiar gashes on his body. A werewolf had to have done this. There was no other explanation.

As if on queue, two figures walk into the kitchen and stop just in view of me. The same two from the alleyway. I could see blood on their claws, dripping onto the floor. My father’s blood.

I look up at them as I hold him tighter in my arms. “Why?” is all I can manage to mutter as tears stream down my face. I can feel him taking his last few breathes. It’s too late for him.

“You shouldn’t have left, Stiles.” They say in unison. 

I tilt my head back down and stare at him. Grief flooding through me as I realize he isn’t breathing anymore. He’s gone. The only family I have….had….left in this world. Is gone.

I feel two pairs of hands grab my arms and start to pull me away from him, but I don’t want to leave him. I can’t. “NO!” I yell as I kick and thrash in their grip. “Leave me!”

They ignore my pleas and continue to drag me away.

“You can’t just leave him there!” I sob. “Dad!”


	6. A Bucket

I wake with a start to the familiar dark room, tears streaming down my face. I move to wipe them away when pain shoots through my body. Memories of Deucalion, Kali, and Aiden pour into my head.

It was all a dream. My father is still alive. 

Even though every fiber screams within me, I still manage to push myself into a sitting position. Everything aches but I don’t think anything is broken. Maybe a few sprains here and there but nothing that won’t heal with a little time.

It surprises me how little damage Aiden did. I thought it would be a lot worse. Especially with how much it hurt. Maybe I’m just weak. 

I huff as I shake the thought from my head. I can’t be thinking like that right now. All depressed and vulnerable. I need to figure out how to get out of here.

I stand up and find my way to the door, every ounce of my body protesting against any movement. I walk slowly, taking each step with care. I feel so stiff. As if I ran a marathon the day before. I guess that’s what getting the shit beaten out of you will do to you.

I reach the door handle and tug on it gently. Still locked. Worth a try, I suppose, but even though I expected it, it still disappoints me.

I start pulling on the door, trying to make it budge in any way I can and ignoring all the aching radiating through me as I do it. Maybe if I just keep working at it, it will loosen up. I’m hoping so anyway. Plus, what else do I really have going on for me.

I lose track of time with my continuous attack on the only thing standing in my way to escaping this room. Of course, I didn’t really have a good sense of time before I started either. Hell, I don’t even know how long they have been keeping me here. It can’t have been that long. I’m hungry but I was hungry when they took me. And I haven’t felt the need to use the bathroom yet….or at least not until now since I’m thinking about it. Shit.

“Hello?” I call out. “What if I have to use the bathroom?”

No answer.

“You didn’t even give me a bucket or anything.”

Still nothing.

“Hey, I’ll piss on the walls in here. I swear I’ll do it.”

Not even movement.

“Am I talking to myself? Hellooooo? A little customer service here!”

I beat my fist on the door a few times but it’s useless. They don’t care about my needs. I’m beginning to think that they aren’t intending to feed me either. 

I back away from the door and sit back down in a corner, giving my muscles some rest. They could really use it. 

***********************************************************************

Not too long after I sit down, my eyelids start to get heavy. I try to fight it and stay awake but why bother? A few minutes of shut eye won’t hurt. It actually might help.

As I finally close my eyes and begin to fall asleep, I hear the door open. It opens only enough for someone to throw a bucket in the room before closing again.

So they can hear me.

“Thank you!” I holler, getting up to grab the object and place it somewhere out of the way so I won’t trip over it.

With that, I relieve myself and sit back in my corner to fall asleep.


	7. Scared

I’m full blown assaulting this door, yanking on the handle with all my strength. I’m giving it my all to get out. I don’t know when I started screaming but I can’t stop myself. A new energy found itself somewhere within me and it wants out just as badly as I do.

I can’t feel it, but I know my knuckles are bloody. I’m losing my mind trying to pry this door open. I can’t give them a chance to use me against Scott. I can’t!

With one last yell to nothing at all, I give up my fight once again. I lean on the door, tears streaming from my eyes. The energy that helped me left and is being replaced by exhaustion. 

I wasted it. Wasted the little bit of adrenaline my body was giving myself to survive.

Before I can think too long on my defeat, I hear the door click. The lights flip back on, blinding me once more. Without a chance to step out of the way of the door for my visitor, it was pushed open, knocking me to the ground.

Still unable to see anything, hands grab me and squeeze my arms so tight that I cry out.

“Don’t you ever just Shut. Up!?” I didn’t recognize the voice as Deucalion or Aiden but I didn’t have much time to think about it when the hands turned into fists and began slamming into me.

I protected myself with my arms just as I did when Aiden hit me but these punches were harder. Either he wasn’t holding back or he was stronger.

I can hear myself yell out from the pain every time his fists turn into claws and create deep gashes along my body.

I clench my teeth, waiting for the numbness to come. So I can’t feel it anymore. But it’s taking longer than I remember. I can still feel every slice and bruise being created over my old ones.

I know this time, I won’t be left without a few things broken.

I plea for him to stop without thinking about it but he ignores it. The pain is becoming too much and I don’t know how much longer I can withstand it. I would try to pass out from it but I’m afraid if I do, I won’t wake up.

After what feels like an eternity, the hits stop coming. I’m left on the floor, out of breath and sobbing. My body stings and aches. I’m drenched in a mixture of sweat and blood.

“I know it’s irritating but you can’t kill him! We need him!” I hear a woman’s voice say. Kali. “Ennis, why don’t you leave and I’ll take my watch -“

Her voice was cut off from the shutting of the door and familiar click of a lock. The light goes out and I don’t dare move from my spot. I’m not ready to find out the damage I took.

Instead. I just lay here, holding my sides. Wishing I was home.


	8. True Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry! Busy past few days. But to make it up to you. I'm going to be posting 2 chapters tonight starting with this one. :D

I lay in the same spot for hours. Days. I don’t have any sense of time in this small room. My cell.

Since the incident with Ennis, I’ve only been visited one other time. Aiden had come in and brought me something to eat…or maybe it was Ethan…I don’t know. I didn’t eat it, though. No matter how much my stomach growled to be fed, I ignored it.

I don’t have a death wish or anything. I don’t want to die. Especially of starvation.

I just don’t want to move. When I do, no matter how small it is, pain shoots through me. I will get up eventually. Just not right now.

…I’ve been having more nightmares. Every time I close my eyes and let sleep take me, hoping I’ll feel better when I wake, one visits me. A nightmare. They are always different but they all result in the same thing…someone I care about dying…in my arms. And there is nothing I can do about it.

A knot forms in my throat as I remember my most recent one. I’m at school, wandering the halls for no reason in particular, when I turn around a corner. I see Ennis and Scott facing each other. Deucalion sitting in his chair and Kali at his side. I walk closer to them to hear my best friend arguing with them. Demanding to let me go.

They laugh in his face. I could see Scott getting angrier by the second, his face turning red. He swings his arm back, ready to attack them when Ennis grabs him by the throat and slams him into a wall, holding him there. He looks back at Deucalion as if asking for permission.

Deucalion nods his head and the next thing I know, Ennis is ripping out Scott’s throat. I scream for him, running toward the scene, but no one acknowledges me. I drop to the floor by his side, but when I go to hold him in my arms, my hands pass right through him. They can’t latch onto my best friend. It’s as if I’m some sort of ghost.

Tears form in my eyes, because I can’t comfort him in his last few seconds of life.

I watch him bleed out in front of me. I try to tell him that it will be ok. That he just needs to heal. But he doesn’t know I’m there. He can’t hear me. Can’t see me.

As he took his last breath, I woke up.

I sob at the memory. A memory of a nightmare that I don’t want.

The click of the door and glare of the light pull me from my thoughts. I stop crying and try to compose myself so that I wouldn’t look any weaker than I feel. A few footsteps enter the room and the door shuts behind them.

I slowly open my eyes, allowing them time to adjust. My vision clears and I can see Deucalion sit down in his chair with Kali by his side. One of the twins moves towards me, grabbing me from my place of comfort and drop me in front of Deucalion.

I can barely stifle a yelp from the hurt that intensifies through me from finally moving. Every one of my muscles are seizing and it’s taking all of my strength to not show them how broken I am.

“Nice..of you..to visit.” I choke out between short, shaky breaths. “Sorry..I can’t be..a better..host.”

No one responds to me as I sit on the ground, trying to control myself from collapsing and just laying back down.

“Stiles.” Deucalion begins. “I have no doubt that you are wondering what exactly we brought you here for.”

“The thought..may have..crossed my mind.” I retort.

He holds up a hand signaling for my silence. “Allow me to finish.”

I am curious about what their intentions are but I don’t think I want to hear it. Nevertheless, I keep silent. So that he may continue, and because I don’t have much energy left to reply.

“As I was saying. The reason we brought you here was so you can convince Scott to join us.”

“No!” I interrupt.

“Now, now. You haven’t heard me all the way through.” He continues. “You see, we told Scott. We told him everything. How we have you and roughed you up a little.”

A little?

“We told Scott that if he didn’t join us, you’re punishments will continue and you will not receive anything else to eat. Not until he says yes…That if he said yes, we would release you immediately. Take you straight to a hospital if we had to. And we wouldn’t bother anyone in Beacon Hills again. Nobody. Not a single person. Not you….not your father.…” 

My heart stops at the mention of my dad. The only family I have left. Scott wouldn’t risk either of our lives just because he didn’t want to be in Deucalion’s pack.

“I promise you, Stiles. I tried to reason with him. I told him he wouldn’t have to kill anyone. We would even allow his pack to live as long as they didn’t bother us. It’s a win for him no matter what really… But even after I gave him our proposal…even after I mentioned the guarantee of both you and your father’s safety….do you know what Scott said?” He paused. “He still said no.”

It’s not true, I tell myself. Not true.

“He didn’t care enough to join us to save your life. He didn’t care that you were in pain. And as for your father? He said as long as his mother was safe, he. just. didn’t. care....You see, I’m on your side, Stiles. I truly am. I fought for your life. Gave him every opportunity to save it…Every opportunity.” He looked down, as if he felt some sort of sorrow. “But he only cared about himself. To be his own Alpha. Not apart of someone else’s pack but to be the leader of his own. He only cared that his pack was safe.”

That’s not Scott. That’s not him. He’s making it up.

“I guess you aren’t included in his pack.”

I shake my head not wanting to listen anymore.

“After all, you’re only human.”

“Why are you telling me this?” I burst out. These are all lies, I know it. I don’t know why he is able to get me so worked up.

“I feel you should know the true colors of your ‘best friend’” He stood up, Kali taking his arm. “I’m really not the bad guy, Stiles. Please think about it. You have plenty of time to do so.”

Without another word, the twin that grabbed me picked up the chair and they all left. Leaving me, once again, to my thoughts.


	9. Reconsider

‘We told him everything……not a single person. not you…not your father…….I tried to reason with him….I’m not the bad guy……..he didn’t care……you should know the true colors of you ‘best friend’………..I guess you aren’t included in his pack…..you’re only human………only human…….’

Deucalion’s words continue to echo in my head with no relief of ever going away. I’m laying on the ground in the fetal position, hands clasped over my ears. As if that would help them to quiet down.

I don’t know if it’s my room, the beatings, how long I’ve been in here, or if I’m finally going crazy but his words are actually getting to me.

My answer to him is still no. Even if what he says is true. Which it’s not. But even if it was. I’m not going to side with Deucalion. Ever!

It’s not up for debate.

The door opening and light turning on pulls me from my thoughts.

My eyes, not fully adjusted back to the darkness, clear quickly to see one of the twins standing before me with a bowl of something.

I remove my hands from my ears and to the best of my ability, push myself up into a sitting position.

Without saying anything, the twin places the bowl on the floor in front of me and stands off by the door, waiting for me to eat so that he can leave.

“I’m not…going to say yes either.” I tell him. “I don’t….believe…” I can’t finish my sentence, my side hurts to much when I speak.

The twin looks at me, then back off to one of the walls.

“You should probably reconsider your answer before tomorrow when Deucalion comes back in here.”

“Why?” I ask.

He gives me a look of irritation. “You really have to ask what will happen?”

I drop my gaze to the floor, shaking my head.

I hear him huff out in annoyance. “Look. Will you just eat so I can go?”

I glance back up at him in disbelief. Really? Like I don’t want to leave too. I take a deep breath and let it out before I finally pick up the bowl of…..whatever this is. It looks like the meat surprise you would get at the school cafeteria. But no matter how bad it looks, I can feel my stomach growl in longing for something, anything, to eat.

I begin eating it and to my surprise, it actually doesn’t taste that bad. Maybe that’s just me being hungry saying that but I practically inhale the substance within seconds.

As I take my last bite, the twin rips the bowl from my hands and turns to walk out when I mutter a thank you that stops him in his tracks.

He doesn't look at me, just pauses until finally exiting the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy! :D I hope you guys enjoyed the double chapters today! Next chapter that I post will be in Scott's POV!!!!! So excited for you all to see it!


	10. Suspicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this chapter is in Scott's POV! I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think. Also, since I didn't post the chapter yesterday, I'm posting one more chapter today after this one!! Love you all and thank you for reading.

*Scott’s POV*

 

It’s been 3 days. 3 Days—Stiles has been missing.

I’m sitting in history class, staring at his empty seat in front of me. Every time I look at it, I get more and more irritated. I can’t even believe I’m here instead of out helping Derek and the others look for him. I mean. He’s my best friend. I would think I have more of a right to be out there than anyone else…Well, besides his dad, of course.

They all insist that I need to stay in school though, because no one has heard anything from the twins since Stiles went missing either. They haven’t been at school. Not even Lydia has heard from Aiden. It can’t be a coincidence.

So for now, waiting for the twins to show up at school is our only lead. 

The bell finally sounds, cutting off Mr. Westover’s droning of the civil war. I begin to pack my things up and leave with everyone else when I hear him at the front of the classroom.

“Scott. I’d like a word, please.”

I nod. It’s not like he’s holding me back from getting to another class or anything. It’s lunch time and I haven’t really been participating with that lately anyway.

We wait until the last few students head out before he starts talking with a look of concern on his face.

“Scott. I’ve noticed you haven’t really been here lately…”

“What do you mean?” I cut him off, confused. “I haven’t missed any classes for weeks.”

“That’s not quite what I meant.” He continues. “I know you have physically been present in my classes; however, I do not believe your mind has…Every time you come in here, I can’t help but notice that you are in another place.”

“Well, maybe you didn’t notice that one of your students is missing.” I reply, a little bitter.

“I’m well aware of it actually. I also know how close you two are.” He pauses, taking a deep breath. “You have to understand that the police force is doing everything in their power to find him. The Sheriff more so than anyone else….Scott, you need to pay attention. Daydreaming in my class isn’t going to help anyone. I don’t want to have this conversation again. I would like to think I’m being very lenient with you.”

I keep silent. I know if he knew what was really going on, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.

“Scott?” He presses. “Do you understand?”

“Yes.” I finally answer him. “May I leave now?”

He nodded, dismissing me.

I leave his classroom and enter the quiet hallway. Everyone else is at lunch so I guess that’s where I’m going to.

I begin my walk towards the cafeteria when a scent catches me off guard, stopping me in my tracks.

I know that scent! I’ve come across it before when I broke into two lockers to find out where their owners went and why they weren’t in school. I’m positive it’s the same, but I can’t get my hopes up. Just because it smells like them, doesn’t necessarily mean it is them.

I start following the scent, regardless, changing my direction from the cafeteria to the boy’s locker room.

My confidence that it is them grows stronger and stronger with every step. I move quicker, getting excited that I may actually get some answers.

I turn down the last hallway and barge into the locker room where I’m met with two identical figures that I never thought I would be so relieved and so furious to see in my life.

Aiden and Ethan.

Without a thought; I rush them, intending to strike. A certain rage sparks inside me, driven by my wolf. I want answers! Now!

They both easily dodge my attack and one of them, Aiden, grabs me by my throat. He slams me against a locker, about to tear his claws into me until Ethan shouts, “Aiden! No! We aren’t allowed to harm him.”

Aiden, breathing hard and face flushed with anger, slowly lowers his claws before roughly releasing my throat.

“WHERE IS HE?” I shout at them. “I KNOW YOU GUYS HAVE HIM!”

They look at each other uncertain, not answering my question.

“Where. Is. He.?” I repeat, seething.

It was Aiden who finally spoke up. “We don’t know.”

“You expect me to believe that?” I growl.

“We don’t!” Ethan this time.

“Then where have you been the past few days? You haven’t been heard of ever since he went missing. Now you’re back and you think I’m just going to believe you have nothing to do with it?”

I can’t control my anger. I know my eyes are glowing a bright yellow. My teeth and claws aren’t too far behind. Soon I will be fully shifted.

“Look,” Aiden continues. “Deucalion sent us on an assignment. We just got back last night and found out what happened…”

“Do you think I’m stupid?” I snarl.

“No.” Ethan answers. “And as a sign of good faith. Deucalion wants to offer you our pack’s help with finding Stiles.”

“What?” This took me by surprise, my anger fading into confusion.

“It’s true,” Aiden presses. “He doesn’t expect anything in return for our help. Just hopes it shows you a glimpse of what you could benefit by being apart of our pack.”

I pause, staring at them a moment, trying to listen to their hearts. “How am I supposed to believe that?”

Aiden shrugs. “Believe what you want. I don’t really care. We told you the truth and offered our help. So you can take that help and have a better chance at finding Stiles or you can sit here in school all day and pout about it while everyone else is out there looking for him. It’s up to you.”

I look at them skeptically, “where have you guys been these past few days?”

Ethan opens his mouth to reply this time, but Aiden cuts him off. “That’s our packs business.”

I huff in disbelief. “So, let me get this straight. You guys have been gone ever since Stiles disappeared, but it wasn’t you. You come back, offering your help, but you won’t give me a good reason why. And now when I ask you where you have been these last few days, which is the only thing that might help me believe you, it’s not my business. Does that about sum everything up?”

“Like I said,” Aiden continues, annoyed. “I don’t really care if you believe us or not. We’re going to be at school now so whenever you snap back to reality and realize you need us, let us know. Other than that, we aren’t going to keep explaining ourselves for something we didn’t do.”

With those last few words, he grabbed his bag from his locker and left the room. Ethan gives me an almost sympathetic look before grabbing his own bag which smells like granola and apples. Then he takes off after his brother, leaving me alone in the locker room.

Their hearts stayed steady the whole time. It’s disappointing to think that we may be back at square one with no leads. 

I don’t get it. They are the only ones I know of that would have a motive for taking Stiles. So if they don’t have him, then who does?

Where are you, Stiles?


	11. Well?

Just as the twin had told me yesterday, Deucalion enters my room with Kali and Ennis at his side. He doesn’t bring his usual chair to sit in so I know this will be a visit straight to the point.

“Well?” He asks me as I sit in my usual corner. After the twin left, I found my way back over to it and haven’t moved since. 

I didn’t look up at him when I told him no. I just kept my eyes down, concentrated on nothing in particular.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” He says with some remorse in his voice. I know it’s all a facade though.

Without another word, Deucalion and Kali leave the room so that Ennis and I are the only ones left. I would be lying if I said I’m not starting to feel a little nervous. Last time we were alone together…it didn’t go so well. Just the thought of it makes my body begin to quiver from panic. 

I bring my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around them, my anxiety is pressing into me at what’s to come.

I close my eyes, praying that when I open them; the light will be turned off, door closed and room empty of everyone except me. 

My ears perk up at the sound of the door shutting and footsteps nearing my location. I tense up, anticipating the punches that are about to be thrown at my already fragile and broken self.

When the punches don’t come, I sneak a glance up at the one who is supposed to be dealing them out. He stands there before me, less angry than last time I saw him, but still has a sense of determination to do what needs to be done.

Before another second can pass, he leans down and grabs me by my throat, lifting me up so my feet barely touch the ground. My nails dig into his hand, desperately wanting to be freed from his firm grip.

He raises his clawed fingers in front of my face, sending a series of shivers through me and I know my expression reveals all of that fear. If it doesn’t, my heart about to burst out of my chest is giving it away.

I whimper in his hold as his claws drift down to my torso before finally meeting their mark in my side. I cry out in agony as he twists and turns them. I know they aren't deep gashes but that doesn't stop them from hurting so much.

He rips his claws back out of me, blood covering them. I feel my side seizing at the wound that was just created there.

Tears slide down my face as I beg Ennis through sharp breaths. “Please…please don’t” I sob bringing one of my hands down between us. It shakes violently trying to block him from doing any more damage.

He looks at me, leaning in until he is only inches from my face. “Are you going to help us?”

I close my eyes in anguish, fear gnawing away at my insides. I don’t respond to him but he already knows my answer. 

Without warning, his claws reenter my side, deeper than the first time. My pleas to stop are unintelligible with my screams drowning them out. I want to break away from his grasp, but I dread that any movement I make will cause him to wrench into me further.

So I take the pain in without a fight, no matter how unbearable it is. I don’t even acknowledge my airway being cut off until I feel a burning sensation emerging in my lungs. 

He raised me up so I can’t touch the ground at all and I didn’t even notice. I kick my legs out of instinct, trying to reach for some support other than his grip on my throat to hold me up, but nothing is there.

I can sense the blood rushing in my head, feeling as if it’s about to explode. My vision is fogging up and I can see black specks dancing in front of me.

Just as I begin to pass out, he drops me. I hit the floor hard, not even putting my arms in front of me to catch myself. I lay motionless, except for my chest heaving as I swallow oxygen back into it.

I’m grateful for the overpowering numbness that is spreading through my still body. Making all the stinging, hurting, and aching go away. It gives me relief to close my eyes and escape from reality once again.


	12. Insensitivity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies!!! So I did this chapter in Aiden's POV. I hope you like it!!

*Aiden’s POV*

“You really need to stop feeling so sympathetic.” I scold my brother as we hop off our bikes, about to head back into the old, abandoned factory we’ve been staying in for the past few weeks.

“I’m not ‘sympathetic.’” He replies, irritated.

“Oh yea? Then what’s this?” I grab his bag full of snacks and shake it in front of him, trying to prove my point.

He snatches it back from me, “What? I get hungry.”

I roll my eyes. “Of course, you do.”

“Yes! I do.” He scoffs, narrowing his eyes. “What’s it matter to you anyway?”

“What’s it matter?” I’m in disbelief. Is he seriously asking me that? I raise my voice, “you almost blew it with Scott today. What if he found out?”

“I didn’t blow anything, today…”

“But you could have! I could practically smell the guilt on you and you better hope he didn’t.”

“Whatever,” he growls, about to walk into the building until an earsplitting scream originating from inside stopped him in his tracks.

Stiles. 

He must have said no. I guess our short conversation yesterday didn’t have any effect.

My brother turned to look at me. “Can you blame me for being a little sympathetic?” His words were full of spite.

I stare at him, a little calmer now than I was a moment ago.

“What if Deucalion asked you to kill him tomorrow when it’s your turn? Would you do it?”

He hesitates and I can feel the uncertainty radiating off of him.

“That’s what I thought.” I state.

“Whatever,” he repeats before walking inside and ending our conversation. I just hope he understands that if it’s asked of us, we have to do it. We don’t have a choice in the matter.

Besides, it’s not like we haven't done anything like this before. We murdered our entire pack. What’s one kid we barely know going to matter compared to that? 

Maybe he’s just now starting to get a conscience? I hope not. Right now is not the time for it.

I follow after him into the building, heading through the hallways to where I can usually find Deucalion and report in. I pass Ennis on my way there. Staining a rag, he uses it to wipe off all the red that covers his hands.

“How long did he last?” I ask him.

He sneers. “Not even 5 minutes.”

“And he’s knocked out right now?” I raise my eyebrows.

“Like a light.” Ennis confirms and we continue on our separate ways.

Is it messed up how casual that conversation was? Maybe Ethan isn’t in the wrong after all. I am losing my sense of compassion.

Well, I’m better off without it anyway. To be able to do what needs to be done and move on without feeling bad about it. Sounds like a win to me.

After taking a few more turns, I finally reach Deucalion’s door. It’s wide open, which is usual when he is expecting one of us.

“How did our little conversation with Scott go?” He asks me as he sits on his couch, pressing pause on a cassette player in his hand. In his spare time, he likes to listen to things like books or music. Sometimes we even hook up an old portable dvd player so he can listen to movies.

“As planned,” I answer him.

“Good.” He seems pleased. “So I take it he won’t be bothering us anytime soon?”

“He shouldn’t.”

“Shouldn’t?” He snarls, changing his mood easily. “Or won’t?”

“Won’t.” I reply with confidence before I add, “you won’t have to worry about a thing.”

He smiles, once again seeming pleased. “Good.” He resumes the tape he was listening to and I take that as my queue to leave.


	13. Missing

I walk into the school library and up the stairs to the second floor to meet up with Scott. We have a history project due tomorrow and don’t have much time left for procrastination.

I reach a table and drop my books, pulling out only the ones I need. Scott isn’t here yet but I’m starting without him.

Placing a notebook in front of me while holding my pencil in my mouth, I start flipping through the history book until I reach the page I’m looking for. This shouldn’t take too long to do. It’s just a timeline of major battles and their impact that occurred during World War II. 

Finding the correct page, I begin to read the chapter….or at least I try to. I squint my eyes at the words on the page but they….they don’t look like words. The pencil drops out of my now open mouth as I stare at the them, forcing myself to comprehend what the chapter is telling me, but everything is scrambled. The letters don’t form a single word no matter how much I strain to make them appear. 

Bewildered, I look up from the book and scan the room around me. I’m in my dad’s office at the sheriff’s station. And instead of my schoolwork in front of me, there are missing child fliers. They all have the same picture on them….Me.

I hold one in front of me. Just like my history book, I can’t make out what it says. I don’t understand. Why would I be on a missing child flier? I’m not missing. Is this some kind of joke?

I drop the papers from my hands and stand up. I have to find my dad. Ask him what this is all about.

Walking out of his office, I search the station for him. But neither him nor anyone else is here. It’s completely empty. I continue to the back of the building, wandering along the hallways for any sign of another person.

I arrive at the room with the holding cells and notice that one of them is open. I don’t know why, but it intrigues me. I peer into it and am slightly disappointed to find it empty. Not sure what I was expecting to see inside it.

I enter the cell for no reason in particular when I hear a noise behind me. I turn around to meet a relatively small room. This room looks familiar but I can’t place where I’ve seen it before. I glance around, taking in the scene before me.

I’m not alone in this room.

There is a figure lying against the wall. Pity for the thing creeps itself inside me. It looks like another teenager. He is bloody and beaten. I see bruises and cuts all over his body. Sadness brings tears to my eyes.

What could do something like that to a poor kid? I have to get him out of here. My dad will know what to do.

I begin to step toward him when the door swings open. No one comes in, but distinct voices can be heard from down the hallway. With a quick glance to the kid, I look away and make my way out of the room to see who the voices belong to. 

I’ll be right back, I tell myself.

Down the hall, my feet bring me closer and closer to the boy’s abusers. My mind doesn’t really register that I should probably call someone and report this rather than face it by myself.

The hallway brings me to an open room with a group of people talking. A man with sandy brown hair, black glasses that blind people wear, and a walking stick has a dark haired woman at his side. Another guy, bigger, takes up a position at his other side. 

They are all facing what appears to be a younger man, might even be a teenager. I take a few more steps forward so I can catch what they are saying to each other.

“Please, just think about this.” The blind man begs, clearly upset. “Hasn’t he suffered enough?”

“Suffered?” The younger one questions. “He doesn’t know the meaning of it.” He sounds so cruel.

“I honestly don’t know how much more he can go through. I told you. We aren’t expecting anything from you except you joining us. We aren’t requiring you to kill or hurt anyone in the process. Just leave your old pack behind.”

“And I told you. No. I don’t care what you do, I’m not joining you. I have my own pack to take care of let alone worry about something like this.”

“I thought he was your friend. Your best friend.” Blind man tries to reason. “You can stop all of this with no real loss. In fact you would gain more. He will live and get on with his life. Isn’t that enough?”

“Get on with his life? Yea, sure he will. After years of therapy thanks to you.” Younger man quips.

“Wouldn’t that be better than leaving him in there?” The blind man wears a sorrowful expression. “As I said before. I don’t know how much more he can take. He is only human, after all.”

“Exactly! He’s human. He’s weak. He doesn’t belong in my pack and they are all I care about. Them and my mother.”

The blind man tries to retort but the younger one cuts him off. “We’re done here. You know my answer. It’s not going to change no matter what you do to him. In fact, you should probably just put him out of his misery.”

With nothing else to add, the younger man walked away from them and out of the building.

I can’t believe how heartless the man was. That is supposed to be his best friend in there and he waved him off just because he’s human. The kid can’t help it. And if that’s what happens when you become what he is then I wouldn’t want to be one either. I can sympathize with this kid.

The disappointed blind man speaking again pulls me from my thoughts. “All right, Kali. You know what to do.”

He walked away with the bigger guy while the woman drew out her claws and made her way to my direction.

I have to get this kid out of here. Now!

I retreat back to the room to grab the kid, but he’s not where I left him. Where could he have gone?

The woman, Kali, snickering behind me made me jump. I turn around to face her and she stares me dead in the eyes.

“Today is your lucky day, Stiles. I’m going to end it all for you.”

I take a step away from her. “What?” I manage to get out.

“That’s right. It’s all over.”

I don’t know what drove me to do it, but I look at myself. My clothes are torn and ragged, blood drenching them. I have bruises and scars everywhere. In the exact same places as the other boy did.

What’s going on? Fear erupts from within me as I realize….I’m the boy. I have been missing. Who knows how long. And that was….that was Scott out there. My best friend. He…He left me. Left me with Deucalion. And now…now Kali is going to ‘end it all.’

A sob escapes me. I don’t want to die. I don’t.

Kali raises her hand in the air, ready to strike. Before I have a chance to beg for my life, she brings it down and slices my throat.

Blood pours out of it, dropping me to my knees. I try to apply pressure, but it keeps coming. I can’t make it stop. I choke on it, spraying it on the floor. 

Not like this. Not like this.

I cry as a coldness takes over me. It’s my blood. It feels so cold. It boggles me that in my last few minutes of life, I am analyzing the temperature of my blood.

It’s really cold though. Like ice. In fact, it’s freezing.

“Get up, Stiles!” Kali commands, making me flinch. “Get up now!”

She glares down at me while holding a bucket of what appears to be ice and water.

“I said, ‘Get. Up.’” 

She pours the contents of the bucket on me and I’m shocked awake. I thrash around, taking a look at my surroundings. I’m back in my room, throat unharmed except for some soreness from Ennis choking me, and Kali is standing over me with an empty bucket.


	14. I'm Fine

Pleased with my wake up call, she tosses the bucket to the side and resumes her usual position next to Deucalion who stands in the doorway.

“What is your answer today, Stiles?” He asks casually.

I shiver violently, my whole body drenched from the ice, cold water. In a way it felt good. As if I had a shower. But it was a short, freezing, unsatisfying shower that was over before I got fully clean.

“No.” I say out of habit. I don’t really know why I’m saying it anymore. I barely remember the question that it’s answering. It’s just the response I always give him.

“So be it.” They leave the room and one of the twins enter, shutting the door behind him.

I lay on the floor, too afraid to move a muscle. What is it going to be today? What is my next punishment? My nerves are going haywire with the anticipation.

I flinch when he moves towards me, unable to help myself. 

He surprises me though. Instead of latching on to me and wailing on me, he takes a seat on the floor in front of me. Something in my head refuses to let me look him in the face, but I know he’s staring down at me.

We sit there, never moving, for what seems like hours. My anxiety can barely take it anymore. I have the urge to ask him what he’s doing but I don’t want me breaking the silence to start a new session of torture.

What is he waiting for? It’s driving me crazy not understanding what his motive is.

As if he was reading my mind, he starts to speak to me in a calm voice. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

I don’t believe him. I just continue to watch a speck on the ground, not making eye contact with him.

“I’m serious.” He soothes. “They told me it was my turn to convince you and I don’t believe beating the shit out of you is going to do that.”

I almost laugh when he says this..Almost. I probably would have if the act didn’t feel so foreign.

“Are you hungry?” He asked.

Now that I think about it, I don’t think I’ve eaten in days. I nod my head. Only slightly, but he picks up on it. He twists around to grab a small bag that I didn’t realize he brought in with him. His quick movements make me unintentionally recoil as he takes out a few granola bars and a bottle of water.

Seeing the water makes my mouth go dry.

“It would probably be better if you sat up.” He tells me while holding the food in front of me.

He’s right, of course. And I really, really want that food and water, so I obey him. I wince a little, breathing hard, as I push myself into a sitting position. The pain is becoming familiar to me. I feel it when I move, but I’m growing used to it.

I sit patiently, waiting for my reward for doing what he says. He hands me the water first, unopened. I take it cautiously, not wanting to make him upset with any sudden actions and have him change his mind.

I try to drink the water slowly, but once the taste touches my tongue, I can’t help myself and consume it all within a few seconds. 

The twin chuckled at me, holding up another water bottle. I grab it, but he doesn’t let go. I start to think I did something wrong and worry he won’t give it to me when he chuckles again and advises me, “you might want to take this one a little slower.”

I nod my head, accepting the second water bottle and only drinking a sip out of it to show him I’m listening.

He proceeds to give me a few granola bars that I demolish without a thought and then a few apples. Nothing has ever tasted so good to me. I guess, with everything that has been happening, I forgot to think about nourishing my body. I never thought it would be an act that I would forget so easily.

“I’m Ethan, by the way.” He announces. “I know it’s hard to tell the difference between us.”

I nod at him, acknowledging what he said.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this quiet.” He states.

I think about just nodding again but dismiss it and decide to answer him this time. “I guess that’s what happens when you get the shit beaten out of you as much as I’ve had.” It surprises me how hoarse my voice sounds. Must be from all the screaming.

“Yea, I guess.” He replies, a little taken aback. It makes me realize that I somewhat snapped at him. I didn’t mean to. Especially since he is being so kind to me. Great. I’m the one being treated as a werewolf punching bag, but somehow I feel sorry for him.

“Sorry…”

“No, you’re right.” He cuts me off. We share a moment of silence before he continues. “Look, I’m not saying that what we are doing is right. But I’m also not saying that what Scott is doing is right either.”

He pauses, as if he is contemplating saying something. “He knows you are here and what is happening to you and he still says no. I just don’t understand how he can do that to you if you guys are supposed to be best friends.”

Memories of my most recent dream come back to me. Scott telling Deucalion that it would be better to just put me out of my misery. That I’m only human and don’t belong in his pack.

I know it’s only a dream, but it’s really screwing with my head. I mean, why else hasn’t he come for me yet. They told him multiple times and have tried to reason with him multiple times to save my life and he still hasn’t shown up yet. What is so important that he can’t get me out of here.

“He doesn’t seem like a very good friend if you ask me.” Ethan concludes.

We sit there, not saying another word to each other for the remainder of the time that he spends with me. Eventually, I’m disappointed when he packs everything up and leaves me alone to my small, dark room.

I’m tired of being alone. Not implying that I like the Alpha pack’s company, but being here with Ethan wasn’t too bad. I just hope my dream doesn’t come true and Kali doesn’t end up killing me. 

I miss the kind of company that wants me around. 

My friends….My dad.

I wonder what he’s doing. If he’s out there looking for me or sitting at home getting reacquainted with a liquor bottle. I really hope it’s the first one. I don’t need my dad losing his job, because me going missing makes him start drinking again.

I hope he knows I’m ok. 

Or at least I think I’m ok. Maybe with a few years of therapy, I joke to myself.

No, I am. I tell myself.

I’m fine.


	15. Break Through

I feel so worn down. I’m tired and my body is throbbing. I’m positive I even have a few broken bones, but it all feels the same so it’s hard to tell which ones they are. Everything hurts. Not just me physically. My mind too. I am mentally exhausted.

It’s kind of weird to feel so drained even though I haven’t been doing shit. I haven’t even tried breaking out lately. The last time being when Ennis came in and stopped me. That wasn’t very fun and not something I want to repeat.

Still, I have been thinking way too much. About home. My dad. School. Lydia. My other friends. Scott….

Scott.

Every time I think about him now, there is a kind of…bitterness, I guess I would call it. Something in my head tells me that he is my best friend and he is going to be here any minute to save me. That he will always be there for me. Just like when we were kids.

I remember one day when I was doing my own thing in the sandbox. I always liked making different shapes and molding the sand in my hands. I loved the texture of it. I was making a type fort and it had mounds around it to protect it from the toy soldiers that were trying to get in and steal the strawberry blonde princess inside named Lydia. I used an Ariel doll to represent her.

Then, Jackson came over to me. He laughed at me for playing with dolls and he stepped on my fort. He’s always been such a dick. I remember how embarrassed I was and I vowed I was never going to do something so stupid like playing in the sandbox again. I got up, about to head to the side of the school and sit there for the rest of the recess upset when Scott came up to Jackson and stuck up for me.

That’s when him and I first talked to each other. He told Jackson to go pick on someone else to which Jackson just rolled his eyes and walked off. Then Scott told me that he saw my fort before it got destroyed and it looked really cool. He offered to help me rebuild it and play my game with me. We have been best friends ever since.

But something else in my head tells me that things have changed. We have grown up and aren’t the same little boys that played in that sandbox together. He was bitten and was given super powers. He’s faster now, stronger. People notice him and he became cool. He is a somebody.

I’m just human. Slow, weak. I don’t get the girl in the end. I can’t rescue her from all the bad guys trying to steal her away from her fort. She, nor anyone else, notices me. I’m not cool. I’m a nobody.

Why would Scott rescue a nobody. Someone that won’t really be missed. Someone who can’t contribute much to anything. Not like he can.

Maybe that’s why he hasn’t come yet. It’s good riddance.

I shake my head, dismissing all my thoughts. That is not true. I tell myself.

Why does my mind keep veering off to thinking these things about Scott? It’s crazy. He is my best friend. If he hasn’t come and gotten me yet, there is a good reason behind it. There has to be.

Because if there isn’t. I wouldn’t know what to think anymore. It would just prove that you can never really know a person…

“Ok. Stop. Stop. Stop.” I say out loud, seizing a fist full of my hair in each hand and beginning to rock myself.

I have to do something! I’m done sitting around and waiting for someone to come get me out of here. I don’t need anyone to rescue me. I can do it on my own.

I stand up, which takes a lot of effort, and walk over to the door. Reaching for the handle, I hesitate to grab ahold of it, thinking about the consequences that could come. 

Waving it off, I grip the handle more confidently and pull on it. I’m going to get out this time. Nothing will stop me, not even this door.

I put all my weight into it and ignore the sharp pains that shoot through my body each time. I’m going to get out this time.

Pushing and yanking with all my strength, I feel a sort of adrenaline kick in. I’m going to get out   
this time.

To give myself more force behind my attacks, I start yelling out with each tug. I’m going to get out this time.

I beat and punch the door, feeling stronger than I have in a long time. I’m going to get out this time.

I grunt and groan, leaning into it, my muscles screaming in agony. I’m going to get out this time.

I’m going to get out this time. I’m chanting it to myself as my own sort of motivation. Believing the words with all of my mind that this time is really it. I’m getting out. I’m going to do it.

Tensing my whole body, I cry out louder than I have yet and heave the door causing it to finally burst open.

I fall on the floor, surprised as the door finally swings open.

I did it.

I’m out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, just wanted to let you know I'm going to be posting every few days or so now. Just a lot going on. I love you all and thank you so much for keeping up with Leverage :)


	16. Taking Flight

I did it. I’m out.

The shock from finally winning what I thought would be a never ending war with the door rendered me paralyzed. I see my way out, but I don’t believe it. It has to be a trick. I can’t stop staring out into the hallway, wide-eyed and mouth hanging open. It’s as if I’m mesmerized by it.

Move, Stiles! I order myself. Move!

Snapping back to reality, I pick myself up off the floor and make my way out the door. My feet never stopping, I lead myself down the hallway, taking turns wherever my instincts told me to go. Left, then right, another right, and another left. Hoping that I’m heading toward some kind of exit out of this huge place.

My muscles all feel stiff, but the more I move, the more they loosen up. My pace is getting faster and faster the further I go, eagerness taking ahold of me. I have to ignore all the sharp, little pricks that are stabbing me in random places all over my body.

My feet eventually take me to a very big, open room where I can assume that this place used to be some sort of factory. I wonder what shut it down.

I scan the room, searching frantically for some sort of exit. There has to be one around here somewhere. 

Then I see it. Relief floods through me as I look at an exit sign glowing red. I begin to approach it when I hear footsteps behind me.

No, no, no. I begin to panic.

Not taking a chance for the footsteps to find me, I run for the door. The adrenaline that courses through me, thankfully, helps me forget about my injuries.

As I reach my exit, I can hear shouting behind me. They found me. I don’t risk a look back as I escape the building.

The bright glare of the sun is alien to me and makes me squint my eyes, but I can still recognize a tree line up ahead. I head for it, moving my feet faster than I think they have ever moved in my entire life.

I race through the woods, the trees a blur as I pass them. I suddenly realize that this route was probably not the best one to take when werewolves are chasing after me. Oh well. Too late now. All I can do is keep going. Not stopping for anything.

The wind blowing past my face feels amazing. It’s weird how you can forget to appreciate simple, little things like that until they are taken away from you. When I am officially in the clear and don’t have a pack of werewolves after me, I’ll have to make sure I do that. Appreciate the little things.

Not too far behind me, a roar startles me causing me to trip over a tree root sticking out of the ground. I fall and an explosion ruptures through me, knocking the wind out of me.

My body goes into a flurry of spasms. It has to be from a broken bone somewhere in my rib cage. Falling onto it must have made it puncture something.

God, I hope not.

I have to get up. I have to move. I tell myself. I am too close to freedom for them to catch me now.

I cry out as I begin to lift myself up, the pain intensifying with any movement. How am I going to get out of here if I can’t even stand up?

I take a deep, shaky breath and let it out. Ok. I can do this! If I was able to break down a door with a few broken bones, I can definitely deal with running with one for a little while longer. Plus, I’m not really giving myself a choice.

I place my hand over my side where it seems to be hurting the most and apply pressure. It hurts to do it, but it will be better than if I don’t. Ok. Ok, I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.

I stand up, keeping a firm hold on my side, and take off as fast as it will let me. Which isn’t as fast as I wanted to be, but I just hope it will be enough.

I’m actually surprised they haven’t caught up with me yet. A few Alpha werewolves against one severely wounded, human teenager? It should be easy for them.

I reach an opening from the woods and realize that it’s because I made it to a road.

A road! Yes!…But where are all the cars? It’s a road. It has to have people driving on it.

I look behind me to see if I can spot any of the Alpha werewolves after me, but there is no sign of them.

Oh wait. Not true. I see one of the twins just through the brush.

Terror washes over me as I turn back around and head up the road, praying that someone drives down it and sees me.

There is no one here, though.

Dread. That is a good word for what I feel right now. Dread, because one of them is right behind me and I hate knowing that he will reach me before anyone comes down this road.

I recoil when a ‘don’t move’ is yelled too close for comfort and a hand forcefully grabs onto the back of my neck.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He scolds, yanking me back.

I don’t give an answer, too busy covering my face, scared that he will start throwing punches for what I just tried to do.

He rolls his eyes and starts walking us back. 

“No!” I exclaim, thrashing against his grip. “I’m not going back!”

Ignoring me, he continues to pull us forward. He’s man-handling me as if I’m not even fighting back.

“Please don’t!” I whine. “Please!”

He stops in his tracks and looks at me angrily. 

“I tried!” He said, clearly frustrated. “I tried to be nice to you! I did what I could. But now? Now, do you really think they are going to let me do that anymore?”

Ethan.

“Ethan, please!” I beg him. I feel like falling to my knees and crying, I’m shaking so bad. “I know you don’t want to. Please just…just don’t take me back there! I’m literally begging you!”

He scoffs. “I don’t really have a choice, Stiles.”

Without saying another word, he practically drags me back. I struggle to break free the whole time. It doesn’t do much, but I’m not going to make this easy on him. I even start screaming out for help, hoping someone is in the area and hears me.

Before I know it, we enter the threshold of the worn down factory and Deucalion is waiting for us there.

“Take him to a different room.” He orders, waving his hand almost lazily. “Watch him until Ennis gets back. He can deal with him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.... :(


	17. Bindings

Ethan has a firm grip on me that he doesn't release until we are in a new room that looks exactly the same as my old one. 

“Ethan, you have to let me go.” I tell him.

He stays silent, refusing to look at anything except the floor.

“You know what he’ll do to me.” I try to emphasize hurt in my voice, hoping to make him feel guilty. “Are you just going to stand by and let it happen?”

“They are my pack.” He states it as if it’s something he’s repeated to himself over and over. “He is my Alpha. I’m with them and have to do what they tell me to. I wouldn’t expect you to understand.”

“You’re right. I don’t understand. I don’t understand how you all can do the things you do and not feel bad about it. You may be part wolf, but you’re part human too. Or at least I thought you were.”

He huffs and turns his back on me, arms crossed. He’s leaning in the open door way and I can’t see his face, but I’m positive it’s showing more than what he wants me to see.

“Ethan…” I begin again, a little gentler this time. “I know you aren’t as far gone as they are. You can still redeem yourself…”

“What can one redeem when they’ve slaughtered their whole pack?” He cuts me off, bitterness in his tone. “What can one redeem when they’ve done that, and didn’t care. Even enjoyed it a little.”

I’m taken aback. I forgot about what him and his brother did to their old pack. It’s not hard to think Aiden would do something like that, but Ethan? He doesn’t seem the type. I’m at a loss for words on how to comfort the obvious hurt and frustration in his voice and I’m too concerned with trying to convince him to just let me go to think clearly.

He notices my silence and turns back around to look at me, a forced hardness present in his features. “Do you see now? I’m just like them.”

He’s not though. I don’t care what he did before. He isn’t that person now. He didn’t know what he was doing. Deucalion was the first and only person to offer him help. Deucalion influenced him to thinking that was the only out for him.

Now that he knows, he understands what he did was wrong. Now he knows that there was a better way to go about it.

I open my mouth to say something else, but immediately close it and back up until I press myself up against the wall like a frightened mouse with no place to go.

Ennis has just entered the room.

All my fear returns to me as I realize that my window for opportunity to convince Ethan to let me go is long gone.

“Get out!” Ennis orders Ethan.

I stare at him, my eyes pleading with him to not leave me alone with this monster. To save me from him.

Ethan drops my gaze with a look of guilt and walks out of the room. Does he really feel so much better being in this pack? They treat him just the same as the old one from what I can tell.

After the door is closed, Ennis wastes no time to close the distance between us and forcefully jabs his hand into my already hurt side. I scream in pain, clutching at his arm to remove it.

He took away some of the pressure so that my screams turned into harsh, ragged breaths and whimpers. Then he looked behind himself as a female voice says, “Deucalion said to tie him up when you’re done.” Kali tosses some rope to the side and leaves us without another word. I didn’t even notice her opening the door back up.

His attention back on me, he grabs me by my collar with the hand not digging into my side. He leans in, getting so close that I can smell his foul breath. 

“That’s too bad,” he says. “I was just going to break one of your legs so you couldn’t run away again.”

My heart drops at the idea. When I was first locked up in here, I didn’t believe any of their threats. But now that I know what they are capable of and after seeing what they’ve done so far, I wouldn’t put it past him to break both of my legs if he really wanted to.

“Are you going to try and escape again?” He asks me, pushing back into my side.

Trying to control my hard breathing, I reply. “I don’t know, are you going to take a mint?” My sarcastic side unintentionally coming out. I’m not sure where I got the courage to say it, but his fist connecting with my jaw made me clearly realize that I shouldn’t have.

“Are you going to try and escape again?” He repeats.

Still dazed from the first punch, I’m unable to answer him back as fast as he wants before he throws another.

“Are you going to try and escape again?” This time he yells.

“No.” I, weakly, pant out. If there were any human ears in the room, they probably wouldn’t have been able to hear it.

He, however, doesn’t have human ears and I know he heard it. That didn’t stop him from driving his fist into my jaw line once more. Seeing black spots, my knees give out a little and I feel the majority of my body weight is now being held up by his grasp around my collar.

“I can’t hear you!” He snarls in my face, harshly.

“No!” I grunt, trying to get ahold of the throbbing sensation taking place in my skull and speak a little louder.

He smirks at me before throwing yet another hard blow that knocks me to the ground.

Groaning, I crumple into the fetal position, blocking myself with my arms and expecting more hits to come.

I hear him walk over to the rope and pick it up. It’s one thing to be beaten and have my arms to protect me. But to be beaten and tied up? No way to cover myself? It sends a whole new set of shivers erupting inside me.

I try to be calm, but it’s more exhausting than just giving in to all of these emotions.

He walks back over to me. I can feel him standing over me as he orders me to put my hands behind my back.

Terror overwhelmed me, shocking me to paralysis. I can’t move at all. No matter how much I want to. The only action my body seems to be able to do is my involuntary shaking.

Not pleased with my disobedience, he kicks me hard. Luckily, my knees blocked it. Unluckily, it still hurt. He kicks me again, reviving my muscles from their stupor.

“Put you hands behind your back or I’m going to make you.” He demands.

Now that my muscles are back in my command, I listen to him. I, slowly, bring my quivering hands behind me and lay on my stomach. Doing this reignites the pain from my side and makes it hard for me to breathe properly.

He roughly ties my hands together, then moves down to my feet to do the same thing.

“And so you shut the hell up,” he adds. I turn to look at what he is talking about, but my question is answered when a gag is placed over my mouth and tightly knotted.

Proud with his work, he finally gets up and leaves me alone to my new, uncomfortable position.


	18. It Could Work

*Ethan’s POV*

A piercing scream makes me cover my ears as I lay down on my cot. Aiden is still passed out on his side of the room. I can understand sleeping in on a Sunday, but how can he not hear that? I’ve never heard Stiles scream louder than he is right now.

It’s probably due to Kali taking over dealing with him. Ever since he ran away, only she and Deucalion are allowed to go into his room anymore.

I feel terrible. 

Like it’s my fault that Deucalion decided that. I think they are all putting the blame on me for what happened yesterday. I can see why they would. I’m the only one who hasn’t hurt him. 

Maybe they think I’m getting soft. Hell, I think I’m getting soft. I’m also beginning to question everything that we are doing.

Lying to Stiles so that he will turn against Scott. Lying to Scott so that he will stay out of the way while we turn his best friend against him. Deucalion feels that if Scott doesn’t have anyone to hold him back from joining us, it will be easier for him to say yes. Of course, we could have taken his mom, but Scott would never fully be apart of us if we did that. His closest friend was our best option. And with what we’ve all done so far, it’s safe to say that Stiles will have a hard time forgiving Scott even if there isn’t anything to forgive him for.

I do hope that when all of this unfolds, Stiles can actually recover. I’m sure he will be skittish for a while. Probably a little messed up in the head for a time, but he can get over it…..eventually.

I take my hands off of my ears as the screaming finally stops. Either she is leaving him alone now or he is knocked out. I’m guessing the second one. I know Kali, and she would never leave him if he was still conscious.

I’m having a hard time believing that Stiles is going to last much longer if Kali is the one dealing with him. She can be very persuasive at times. I wouldn’t want to be where he is when she walks in his room. Not to mention, he is really hurt. I’m sure some of his wounds are infected by now. I would be surprised if they weren’t.

My guilt is getting to me again. That’s all I’ve been able to feel ever since the first time I saw him after we brought him in. He had pissed Ennis off the day before with all the noise he was making and Ennis was sick of it.

I remember going in his room with Deucalion and Kali. Picking him up and dropping him in front of Deucalion. Hearing him yelp at my touch, feeling his emotions radiate off of him. It made me realize that I didn’t want to hurt him.

In fact, that’s why when we went back to school the next day, I grabbed all those snacks from the cafeteria. Right before Scott found us in the locker room.

Scott…he was furious. He had a strong scent of worry on him that day. I don’t blame him. I know he still suspects us and he isn’t wrong to do that.

GAH!! Why does it have to be like this?

I don’t think I can stand another day of hearing an innocent teenager being tortured. That’s what we are doing. We are torturing him. He hasn’t done anything, and he can’t even defend himself. 

I wish I could just tell Scott. Tell him so he can come get Stiles out of here. Hell, I would help him do it….

Deucalion would kill me if I ever did that. I can’t. He is my Alpha. This is my pack. He took my brother and me in and taught us control. If it weren’t for him, who knows where Aiden and I would be. I can’t go against his orders.

….But maybe there is a way to do it without actually doing it……

No! Stop it, Ethan! There isn’t anything you can do. Just wait and let Deucalion’s plan take effect. You can’t do that to this pack. Your pack.

…..But what they don’t know, won’t really hurt them….

No! They will find out. Deucalion will know. He always does.

…..What if Scott finds out by accident, though? Overhears a certain conversation about Stiles. Maybe even smells his scent on one of us…….

And how would I do that exactly?

….Maybe just so happen to walk past Scott in the hall while wearing some of Stiles’ scent. Trick Aiden into talking about everything going on. Even if he doesn’t smell Stiles on me, he has still been following us around every chance he gets since we’ve gotten back to school.…..

Uh, did I forget the part where he doesn’t know where exactly we’ve been keeping Stiles?

…..Unless, I purposefully, accidentally purposefully, take a little longer than I usually do after school to get on my bike and go. Giving Scott more than enough time to follow us back….

That’s a dumb idea. It won’t work.

…..It could….

It could work.


	19. Human

An excruciatingly painful, burning sensation jerks me awake from my dreams, screaming. It’s pulled away with my wake up, but still leaves a blistering sensitivity where it made contact with my skin. It was on my pant leg, but it seared right through the fabric.

I breathe hard against the gag still in my mouth. It and my bindings are all rubbing my skin raw.

“Answer?!” Kali asks harshly.

I hear her voice, but don’t dare look up and meet her in the eyes. She was the last thing I saw before I slept, or rather before I was knocked out from how much pain she was putting me in. Did she even leave me at all? Did I pass out for a few minutes or hours? I don’t even know. It doesn’t feel like I got any rest at all.

She burned me again in a different spot, no doubt for my silence. I couldn’t help but scream again and fight against my bindings. I wanted to block what she was doing, but I was helpless.

She took it away again and growled, “Answer?!”

I begin to cry out of fear. Tears stream out of my eyes, and my whole body shakes as my breathing becomes short and strained. Ennis and Aiden might have been hard on me, but they have never made me feel the way she does.

I don’t want to tell her no. I don’t think I can tell her no.

But I know no matter what, I can’t tell her yes. My only other option is to stay silent. Maybe she would go easier on me, not be as angry, if I just didn’t say anything at all.

The hot-white tip of a crowbar is moved to only a few inches in front of my face. I try to back my head away from it, but I’m against the wall and there is no more space to back away to.

“You know,” she says. “I think you’ve already figured out that I’m not like the others. I have a different strategy for getting what I want. You see, boys….boys like to use their strength. They think that beating the shit out of you with their hands is the most effective way.”

She chuckles, shaking her head.

“But I know, sometimes you have to use other means. Sometimes it’s not the harder you hit someone that hurts the most, and trust me when I tell you that I can pack a harder punch than all three of them put together.”

Beads of sweat start rolling down my forehead as I feel the heat radiating off the crowbar. I stare at it, still refusing to look up at her and ensuring it doesn’t move any closer towards my face.

“I like to use tools. I think they have the best means of getting my way. Of course, I still have my strength, my claws, and my teeth. They are just as useful to me and I do not neglect or hesitate to use them in a fight. But I’m not in a fight. I’m here with you and you are standing in my way of getting what I want.”

I whimper as she moves the tip of the crowbar a few inches closer to my face. I can practically feel it singeing away any facial hairs I might of had the luck of growing.

“So I have to be a little more persuasive than just using my strength. Do you see where I’m coming from, Stiles?”

I don’t answer her. My silence once again facing the consequences, she swiftly moves the tip of the crowbar so it presses against my chest and holds it there. I cry out in agony, the room disappearing and all I can see are white flashes. 

She removes the crowbar, placing it back in front of my face. I gulp down deep breaths, not having really taken many with all the screaming I’ve been doing. My head feels like it’s about to explode from the pressure building up inside it.

“Why do you care about Scott being with us?” She asks annoyed. “You realize that he doesn’t care about you. If he did, wouldn’t he have gotten you out of here by now?”

I know what she is doing. Deucalion and the others say the same things to me. I can’t let it get to me. I can’t believe it’s true.

“But instead, you’re here with me.” She sighs. “Some ‘best friend’ he is. I don’t know many people that would allow their friends to go through this even after being told they could save them. That must be the werewolf side of him.”

She removes the crowbar from my face, letting it drag on the ground beside her as she walks to stand against the wall near my head.

“You do know, no matter how kind or how well you know someone before they’re bitten, they change. Yes, they change physically and have better senses and all that. But they also begin to long to be apart of a pack. They want to be with other wolves. Their kind. Why do you think we are all drawn to each other. It’s instinct.”

I tense up as I feel her lower herself down and lean over me.

“You aren’t a wolf, Stiles. You are a foolish boy who runs with them. You run with them. They don’t run with you. Haven’t you noticed? Every time Scott is in trouble, you never fail to be at his side. Even when he doesn’t need you, and believe me, he doesn’t need you.”

She draws a claw, placing it over my throat. I hold my breath, not moving a muscle and risking her cutting me.

“But every time you are in trouble and need him, because you always do need him, he isn’t there…Ever. Have you noticed that? I’ve only just met you all and I can see that.”

She grazes her claw along my skin tauntingly. She wants me to know the power she has, and how vulnerable I am.

“You. are. human. Stiles.” She says each word in a distinct tone so that I understand. “You don’t belong with our kind, and our kind doesn’t want you. Not even Scott. You get in our way. You’re weak, slow. You are as worthless as….well, you’re as worthless as a human.”

She grips my throat with her claws pointed in, pricking the skin. I whimper as I feel blood trickling down.

“Scott will thank us for getting rid of you for him. The annoying, human boy who won’t leave him alone. He will join us because of what we did to you. I’m sure he would do it gladly. And if you manage to wiggle your way out of this somehow and see him again. If you see a sad look on his face or maybe a look of disappointment…it’s probably because he was hoping we would kill you so he wouldn’t have to deal with you anymore.”

She rips her claws away, leaving shallow gashes behind, and gets up to walk towards the door.

I feel tears burning my eyes as I look down. It can’t be true. It’s not. Scott would never be happier with me dead. He doesn’t care that I’m not a werewolf. He doesn’t care that I’m only human.


	20. Find Stiles

*Scott’s POV*

“You need to get some sleep.” The compassionate voice of my mother tells me, taking my attention from my breakfast to look up at her. I was only picking at it anyway. “And eat.” She adds.

She has a worried look on her face. The same worried look that I’ve been wearing on my face for a little over a week now. 8 days to be exact.

I feel so frustrated and helpless. I’ve been trying to catch Ethan and Aiden off guard, hoping that they reveal some sort of information about Stiles, but so far no luck. Either they are very good liars or they’re telling the truth. I don’t want to believe the latter. Because if they are telling the truth, that means there is still someone or something out there that has him. They haven’t come forward, they haven’t made any sign of wanting a ransom, no sign of him still alive. Nothing.

“Sweety?” My mom pulls me once again from my thoughts.

“Sorry. Yea, I’ll sleep more tonight.” That’s not true, but I think I’m worrying enough for the both of us right now. “And eat more.” I tell her, showing her my toast and taking a bite of it.

I don’t think she believes me anymore than I do, but she gives me a small smile anyway before resuming our silence.

Taking one more bite, I pick my plate up and put it on the counter. “Well, I better get to school. I love you, mom.”

“I love you too.” She replies, sadly as I kiss her on the head and leave.

I hate to see her like that, and I know it’s only because she’s concerned. Not just for me, I know she misses Stiles too. He was…is a brother to me just as much as a son to her.

I still plan to find him. Somehow. I will not rest until I do.

*********************************************

The rest of my morning is progressing as usual.

I get to school, receive my unfortunate but same text from Derek that says they didn’t find anything last night, say hi to my friends with a sad smile, go to my locker to get my books for first period, find Ethan and Aiden without them knowing to see if I can catch them slipping up…..and I stop at that.

I found them at their lockers, and while trying to stay hidden, I notice they are having a hushed argument. I tune my ears in to hear what they are saying, but they stop talking and Aiden begins to walk away.

Ethan, however, does something he doesn’t usually do before closing his locker and following after his brother.

He pulls a piece of paper out of it, glances towards his brother who continues to walk away, then scans the hallway in my direction. I know he can’t see me from where I am so I stay put while Ethan casually holds the paper in front of himself, facing the area I’m in.

I focus on the piece of paper to see what it says and in big, black, neat letters it says ‘Follow Me.’

He holds it up for only another second before shoving it into his locker and shutting the door, following after his brother as if nothing happened.

I stand still, shocked. Did that just happen? What could it mean?….

….ok, well obviously follow him. I take off after them, still remaining unseen. Ethan was being secretive about it so I can’t blow my cover. Of course, this could be a trap…..I don’t care. I would rather fall into a trap than not take an opportunity to find out something about Stiles. I just really hope the message was meant for me and it is indeed about Stiles. I don’t know what else it could have meant.

We head through the halls until they turn a corner to enter the boy’s locker room. I stay outside of it and listen in to what’s being said inside.

“This is why you aren’t allowed in that room anymore!” One of them says. “You know they don’t think they can trust you with him anymore.”

“You know that I’m the one that brought Stiles back. If there was a reason not to trust me, wouldn’t I have just let him get away.”

“You think that proves anything?” The first one asks. “We’ve all noticed that you’ve been acting differently.”

“Well, I’m sorry.” The second one replies sarcastically. “I’m sorry that this doesn’t seem like the right thing to do. And I’m glad you’ve all noticed how I’ve been acting differently, but did any of you notice that I still know where I stand. No matter what this pack does, I’m with it. Don’t think I forgot everything they did for us.”

“Don’t give me that. We both know well enough that it’s more than just you acting differently. You’re nicer to him than we are. You feel guilty. You can’t do that! Especially at school. What if he smells it on you? Can you imagine what Deucalion would do to you if he found out that the reason Scott knows is because of you. It might ruin everything.”

“Might! It might ruin everything. But I personally think we have gone further than what we needed to…”

“Well that’s not for you to decide.” The first one interrupts.

“You think I don’t know that?” The second one asks, irritated. “Aiden, I’m not stupid. I know it’s Deucalion’s decision. I just don’t get why it has to be this way. Obviously, if Scott knew, he would have said yes. It didn’t need to get this far.”

The first one, Aiden, stays silent.

“What…”

“Shhhh.” Aiden shushes him. More silence.

“Aiden, what is it?” Ethan urges, annoyed.

Another moment of silence before Aiden finally replies, “Nothing. I thought I heard something.”

Ethan scoffs. “Probably just someone in the hall going to class or something.”

“Yea…probably.” He lowers his voice. “This conversation is over. We shouldn’t have had it here to begin with.”

“Agreed,” was his brothers response. 

I hear them pick up their bags and begin to walk out. I, quickly, head into the nearest empty classroom and out of sight until they pass on their way to first period.

My heart is racing at all the new information I just took in.

I was right! They do have him.

A small amount of relief washes through me until I realize that they still have him. Not only that, but I don’t know where. I’m glad to finally get some answers, but I’m left without the important one. Where is he?

And Ethan is helping me? Maybe today is the day where I’ll actually be able to follow them after school. I’ve tried multiple times already, but when school ends, they disappear completely. Every time.

I’m not going to let them out of my sight or hearing today. I’m not going to waste this chance when it’s being gift wrapped and given to me. I will find Stiles today. I will!

*******************************************

The last bell rings, signaling the end of the school day. 

I’ve been following the twins around all day, out of sight, not attending any of my classes unless I had it with them. I play everything off as if I didn’t hear them this morning and it’s just another normal day.

The hallways fill with teenagers hurrying to get to their lockers and leave to get home. I can’t hear anything except their footsteps stomping and shuffling in every direction.

I decide it would be better to just revert to keeping my eyes out for Aiden and Ethan leaving their last class since my hearing is useless right now.

I’m down the hall a ways, waiting for them to pass through the door. I know everyone else has left the class, but why haven’t they?

I huff out in frustration, getting more and more impatient the longer I have to wait. But it’s not until the school’s hallways are at their busiest that the two finally exit the classroom. I barely have a chance to notice them as they quickly leave and get lost in the sea of students.

No, no, no. Not again. I can’t lose them.

I race after them, trying to find them again, but they aren't anywhere in sight. Continuing in the direction they went, I’m lead out of the school.

I scan the parking lot for any sign of them or their bikes, but I don’t see anything at all.

Shit! No! Where did they go? How do they move so fast?

Heat flushes to my face as I begin to get angry until a light is purposely reflected into my eyes.

I squint, looking for where the light is coming from when I see a stopped bike at the very edge of the lot. The rider sees me looking in his direction and then speeds off down the street.

I sprint to my bike, quick to go after him, and follow at a distance. There’s plenty of cars heading in the same direction so I’m not too afraid of being caught.

It’s only when I see them make a turn on an older, narrow, and deserted road that I pull over and park my bike off to the side in the tree line. I continue to pursue them by scent. Now that we are away from the busier roads, it’s easier and their scent is more distinct.

I’m coming, Stiles.

I’ve never wanted something so bad in my life. I’m so close. I know it.

I slow to a stop when a different smell touches my nose. It’s strong. Familiar. I thinks it’s….Stiles? Do I smell Stiles?

His scent is mixed with distress and urgency. There’s more emotions in there too, but it is definitely Stiles.

It’s leading a different way than the twins went though. I can still smell Ethan and Aiden heading further down the road, but Stiles scent goes into the trees.

What do I do? Do I continue to follow Ethan and Aiden down this road or try to track where Stiles’ scent leads to?

I choose Stiles’ path. Even if it doesn’t take me anywhere, I’m sure I’ll still be able to catch Ethan and Aiden’s scent again if I go back up to the road.

I follow Stiles’ emotions through the woods. There’s anxiety, panic, fear….blood….I smell blood.

A wave of uneasiness settles inside of me. Why is he bleeding? Oh God, Stiles. Please, please be ok when I find you.

I stop focusing on all the chemosignals and instead pay attention to his distinct scent.

What reasoning would the Alpha pack have for doing this? 

…But I personally think we have gone further than what we needed to…

Ethan’s words pop into my head. Oh my God! No! I don’t know exactly what going too far for them would mean, but I have a feeling that I really don’t want to.

It’s ok, Scott. It’s just a little bit of blood. Don’t lose your cool. Just find him. Find Stiles.


	21. An Impossible Sight

It seemed no time had passed at all before the lights were turned back on and the door was reopened. In my usual moment of blindness before my eyes adjust to the brightness, fear that Kali was back for more flooded through me. She didn’t give me any time to rest and recuperate. I always lack energy before any of them come in, but I really don’t have any at all right now.

The fuzziness in my eyes faded away, and a clear view of Kali walking towards me replaced it. Her claws were out and her face was unreadable. She advanced towards me with a purpose and a flashback of my dream of her slicing my throat made my chest clench in terror. She’s going to kill me.

I whimper as I try to scoot away from her, my bindings making it difficult to budge at all. I know I’ve been through a lot, but I still have no desire to die. There’s so many things I want to see and do. I want to graduate high school. I want to go to college. I want to see my friends. I want a normal life. I want to get a job at the Sheriff’s station and work with my dad. Finally have a reason to make him proud of me. I just want my dad. I want to see him one last time.

All these thoughts speed through my head in a matter of milliseconds, and while I’m in grief of everything I didn’t have a chance to do with my life yet, Kali closes the distance between us. I try to speak out and beg her ‘No, please!,’ but it is unintelligible. 

“Stop your whining,” she barks at me, leaning down towards my legs and slashing through the rope, releasing them.

What? What is she doing? 

“Get up!” She orders, grabbing me by my collar and hoisting me to my feet. It takes all of my strength to do so, and I still have to have more than half my weight supported by her holding onto my collar. I can tell she is getting aggravated at my feeble attempts to stand. She ends up man-handling me, impatiently pulling me forward and out of the room. She carries most of my weight as I stumble over myself, trying to keep up with her.

Where are we going? What is going on? It’s driving me nuts not knowing anything. Is it over? Are they taking me somewhere worse? Are they done with me? Are they finally going to kill me, because I won’t help them?

She brings me to a big room. The same room that I found when I ran away. I don’t have much of a chance to look at it, because I’m too busy focusing on not falling and moving forward.

We finally stop in what I think is the middle of the room, and I drop to my knees, not able to hold myself up anymore. I breathe heavily, trying to catch my breath and regain any strength that presents itself to me. 

I look around the room, collecting my bearing and my eyes land on something impossible.

Scott.

I blink a few times. I have to be hallucinating. I must be. No, I’m not. No matter how many times I reopen my eyes, Scott is standing before me.  
 Relief floods through me. I’m saved. I’m finally saved.

A chuckle escapes from behind my gag. I’m so happy, I think I might cry. He isn’t the only one here either. It looks like he called Derek and Peter. I continue to look around to find Isaac too. They came for me. They all came for me.

I’m so overwhelmed with joy that I barely notice that no one else is sharing my excitement.

My face contorts in confusion. Aren’t they happy to see me?

…..And if you manage to wiggle your way out of this somehow and see him again. If you see a sad look on his face or maybe a look of disappointment…it’s probably because he was hoping we would kill you so he wouldn’t have to deal with you anymore……

Kali’s words rang fresh in my head. I scan all of their faces again. I hoped to see some sort of cheerfulness, joy, relief. Something that would say they want to see me and be glad that I’m ok.

Not one of their faces reflect that. They all show sadness. Anguish. Depression. Some even show shock. I suppose I can make sense of all that for the most part. I probably don’t look too good right now.

I glance back to looking at Scott. I just want to see one person smile. One person happy to see me….but not even Scott can give me that, and I can see an emotion in his features that no one else is wearing….Disappointment. Just like Kali said.

A rush of realization and hurt crushes me. Is he disappointed in me? Because I couldn’t get myself out of here. Because I was too weak to fight back. Because now he is being forced to sacrifice himself to save my pathetic ass? Is he mad at me?

I don’t think he realizes how much I’ve put up with. I stuck up for him every time they tried putting him down. I never said yes to them. I kept as strong as I could. I tried getting out, despite how much pain I was in. I did it all, everything, for him.

It’s not my fault! Is that what he thinks? That I’m to blame for all of this?

The word ‘human’ rings through my head.

…….You aren’t a wolf, Stiles. You are a foolish boy who runs with them……. You run with them. They don’t run with you……You don’t belong with our kind…..

Don’t believe it, Stiles! Not for a minute. Stop thinking like that!

My mind is still trying to protect him.

……..believe me, he doesn’t need you……

She was right though. He doesn’t need me. I’m just a human that keeps getting himself into trouble and needing him to save me. I can’t ever do anything on my own. I can’t ever save myself.

Well, that’s wrong! I’ve been on my own ever since I’ve been here, and I’ve been just fine. I don’t need him. I don’t need anyone.

“So what’s your answer, Scott?” Deucalion asks. They must have had a full blown conversation while I’ve been in my thoughts.

“Yes!” Scott says, no hesitation in his voice. “I’ll join you.” His face hardens and he stops looking at me. I think I can hear a trace of anger in his tone….anger towards me.

“Wise decision,” Deucalion approves.

The next thing I know, my gag and bindings are ripped off, and I head face first into the ground in front of me.

I see Scott rush towards me, arms out to help me up.

“Don’t touch me!” I spit out. I can do this on my own. I don’t need his help anymore.

Scott takes a step back, stunned at my outburst. I can’t find it within me to care right now.

I push myself up, using my arms. They feel like spaghetti, shaking with all the strength I try to force into them. 

After a moment, I slowly manage to get to my feet. My knees feeling as if they could collapse at any minute. Isaac stands next to me, a look of worry on his face. I can tell he’s only there as a safety net when my legs give out.

I notice Kali walks over to the door that leads outside, and opens it. I stare at her, apprehensive. I’m not too keen to go near her if I don’t have to.

It’s only when she snickers and walks away from the open door that I start to move towards it. It’s a short distance, but feels like a ten mile hike. I use everything I have to not crumple to the ground from exhaustion in front of everyone. I don’t want to give them any more of a reason to believe I’m weak.

I walk outside, all the weight lifting off my chest for the first time in….well, I still don’t even know how long I’ve been here. I don’t care to find out right now though. I just want to enjoy this feeling. The relief of finally being free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm almost all wrapped up with the 1st part of my Leverage series. Will post the conclusion sometime tomorrow. YES! That means, the last two chapters will be posted together, tomorrow! Thank you all for sticking with my story so far. I really appreciate it. So much, in fact, that I can't put it in words.   
> To my rockstars that reviewed/commented -- Another thank you is necessary. I appreciate hearing what others think of my work. Positive and negative views are always more than welcome, because they help me better my writing if there are things that need to be addressed/corrected.  
> Thank you all again and I love every single one of you!!!!


	22. Voicemail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So this was probably my favorite chapter to write. It's in the Sheriff's POV and it's one of my shorter chapters, but I hope you all like it all the same. :)

*Sheriff Stilinski’s POV*

“Hey. This is Stiles and you missed me. Leave a message.”

I’ve lost track of how many times I’ve called Stiles’ phone just to hear his voice one more time. He’s been gone 8 days. I know the odds of a missing person being alive after 8 days.

The first hour is the most critical to finding them. Every hour after that, their chances of being found alive diminishes more and more. At 72 hours, we’re trained to hope for the best, but expect the worst……..

It’s been 2 times that amount of time……

A tear rolls down my cheek as I hit the call button on Stiles’ contact again. His phone lights up beside me on his bed. I let it ring until it goes to voicemail.

“Hey. This is Stiles and you missed me. Leave a message.” End call.

I did miss you, Stiles.

I should have been home with him. If I would have, maybe this would have never happened. I can’t help but think that this is my fault. I should have been home!

I remember him asking me earlier that day if I wanted to grab some pizza and watch a movie with him. Some sort of father-son bonding night. I think he said Star Wars was supposed to be on. He’s always loved those movies.

The last thing he wanted from me was to spend time with me, and I……….I told him no. That I can’t. That I don’t have time.

I couldn’t make time for my son, and now he’s missing.

More tears stream out of my eyes. 

*click* ““Hey. This is Stiles and you missed me. Leave a message.” End call.

Every time I hear his voice, more and more grief packs itself onto my heart, clenching it tight with no means of letting go. I failed my only son….my boy.

My baby boy.

I break out in sobs, clutching my hair and pulling on it. I begin to rock myself back in forth, trying to soothe myself.

When I lost Claudia, I didn’t know what I was going to do. The only reason I stayed strong was because of Stiles. We went through it together. We’ve gone through everything together.

But now he’s gone. I don’t have anyone else to be strong for. I have to go through this all alone.

I don’t want to accept that he’s dead in a ditch somewhere, but I can’t get that image out of my head.

The first few days, I wouldn’t stop looking no matter what. I didn’t sleep. I didn’t eat. I didn’t shower. I didn’t even go home. The station eventually decided it was in my best interest to sit this case out. I couldn’t do that, so they made me take some time off and told me that if they catch me looking into this, I’ll get reported.

What is a father to do when his son goes missing and he isn’t allowed to go look for him? Go insane?

*click* “Hey. This is Stiles and you missed me. Leave a message.” End call.

That day….the day he went missing. I pulled into the driveway to find his jeep’s door wide open. I was annoyed at first, thinking he just left it that way. But then I saw his school bag and his phone and his keys on the ground. That’s when I became worried.

I searched our house, calling out to him. Nothing. I called Scott to see if he was there. Nothing.

Then I realized that I had to call the station and report it in. Put an APB out on him. I didn’t want to do it, because I felt that would be accepting what I didn’t want to. Someone had taken my son.

What scares me most is that no one has asked for a ransom. They just took him. I can’t think of a reason why anyone would want to just take a kid.

Well, actually, I can think of a few. They are just more things that I don’t want to admit.

It’s common that most abducted kids are either killed or sold as a slave into the sex trade. Another round of tears begins to roll down my face. If he is alive, he might be in another country by now. Being sold and used against his will. The average age for a child in sex trafficking is 14 years old. Stiles is 17, but he’s always had a baby face. Some people like that. I tremble at the thought.

I don’t want to think of my son in that way, but my mind can’t help but think the worst at a time like this.

There’s no good alternative for him here. I don’t want him to have to suffer being used against his will, but it’s hard to prefer him just being dead too.

Another sob breaks out as tears continue to stream my stained face.

I don’t want to find my son’s body.

*click* “Hey. This is Stiles and you missed me. Leave a message.” End Call.

*click* “Hey. This is Stiles and you missed me. Leave a message.” End Call.

*click* “Hey. This is Stiles and you missed me. Leave a message.” End Call.

*click* “Hey. This is Stiles and you missed me. Lea……..”

An incoming call interrupts Stiles’ voicemail. I look at the caller ID.

Lydia Martin?

I answer it, trying to make my voice sound as if I haven’t been crying. “Hello?”

“Mr. Stilinski, this is Lydia Martin. Stiles’ friend.” She tells me.

“Yes, I know. How are you doing, Lydia? Is everything alright?”

“I’m fine. I’m at the hospital, and I just wanted to tell you…well, we found Stiles. He’s alive. He’s in the ER.”


	23. Brother

*Scott’s POV*

I had found the old, abandoned factory in no time at all after following Stiles’ scent through the woods. Once I saw it, I wanted to go in right away, even if it meant that I would do it alone. But I decided that my chances of getting Stiles back would be far greater if I had back up.

So I called Derek, who was with Peter at the time, and Isaac. I was going to call Argent, but I remembered that he said he wasn’t dealing with werewolf business anymore. Plus, if he came, that meant Allison would come, and I didn’t want to put her in danger.

It felt like an eternity of waiting for them, but it was only about 10 minutes. We all walked in together and Ennis was the first one I saw.

I was so angry that I couldn’t control my shift and I demanded to know where Stiles was. He only smiled at me as Aiden and Ethan came running in the room. They heard me shouting.

Not too far behind the twins, Kali guided Deucalion into the room.

“Scott? To what do I owe this pleasure?” He asked.

“You know why I’m here! Where is he?” I yelled at him.

Deucalion’s face turned into one of faked shock. “I haven’t a clue what you’re talking about. Where is who?”

“Stiles! Where is Stiles?” I roared.

“Ah. Stiles. But of course.” He stood in front of me. “Well, I do suppose it’s time. Kali, would you please?”

She smiled at him and walked off back towards the hallways.

“Now, Scott.” Deucalion continued. “I must warn you. There won’t be any fighting here today.”

“And why not?” I seethed.

“Why? Well, because I will kill him right in front of you if there is one.” He told me matter of factly. “Besides, I don’t want to fight you. Not when you are going to join us.”

“I will never be a part of your pack.” I spit back. When I said it, I really didn’t have any intention of it.

“Awe, come now, Scott. I thought you said you want Stiles back.”

“I do! And we’re going to take him from you whether you like it or not. No matter what it takes.”

He laughed at me. “Do you really think that you 4 can take on the 5 of us?” The room went silent. “I didn’t think so.”

It was then that Kali reentered the room. I saw her dragging Stiles behind her until they finally stopped beside Deucalion, in front of me.

I took one look at my best friend, and I couldn’t look away. All my anger faded, and was replaced with sorrow. He was covered from head to toe in bruises and cuts. His clothes were ragged and drenched in a mixture of sweat and….and blood. There was so much blood, and he radiated of pain. 

When he finally looked at me, I could tell he was relieved. It hurt to see how happy he was to see me. It made me disappointed. Disappointed that I couldn’t have come sooner. I was so upset with myself.

Every time I sat down in class, every time I went to bed, every time I ate, every time I wasted time grieving for my friend in my head. I could have been doing something more to help find him. I should have done more.

It’s my fault that it took this long to find him. I should have went with my instincts on the first day Ethan and Aiden came back and tried harder than I did to follow them after school.

I’m the reason he was put in that position. I’m the reason they took him. I’m the reason they did what they did to him. It’s all my fault.

“I know this must be a bit of a shock to you, but I promise you, it looks worse than what it is.” I never took my eyes off of Stiles when Deucalion spoke to me.

“Let him go.”

“Not just yet. I told you Scott, if you don’t come with me, he is staying. Either way, we are keeping one of you.”

I had every intention on telling Deucalion no before Stiles came into the room. But things changed. I saw what they could do. What they are willing to still do. I had to give myself up. I had to get Stiles out of there. I had to say yes.

“So what’s you answer, Scott?” Deucalion asked me.

“Yes!” I told him without hesitation and ripped my eyes away from Stiles. When I glared at Deucalion, anger began to flare inside me. I was livid. “I’ll join you.”

“Wise decision.” I could tell he was happy that he was getting what he wanted.

He nodded at Kali, who set Stiles free. Without her holding his weight anymore, he fell to the ground in front of me.

I tried to help him up, but was taken aback when he told me not to touch him. I never felt so horrible in my life. His words crushed me.

I let him pick himself up and noticed how hard it was for him. Kali opened the door for him and Isaac walked him out. I couldn’t do anything, but sit there and watch as he limped out.

When he wasn’t in my sight anymore, I pulled myself out of the trance that I was shocked into and tried going after him. To make sure he was safe.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Deucalion forbid me.

I knew I couldn’t say anything back to him. Not now.

Instead, I looked towards Derek who nodded, assuring me that he would make sure Stiles was ok and got to the hospital safely.

Then they all left.

They all left and now I’m sitting in a room all to myself. I just needed to get away from it all. Needed some time to think and be by myself.

I can’t shake the image of Stiles’ broken and beaten body from my head. I could practically feel all the pain and fear that contaminated everything that made him who he was.

A fire ignites within me as I think about all the horrible things that he must have gone through.

I’m going to get them back. I’m going to make them pay.

I may have said yes, but it’s temporary. I’m going to make them suffer for what they did to my best friend.

For what they did to my brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading along and finishing the first half of my Leverage series. The 2nd part is in the making, but please be patient with me as my life is very busy at the moment. I am also working on a few other stories in my free time which, when posted, I hope you all will like just as much. Thank you all again! I love you all!


End file.
